Footwear may include an upper configured to go over and/or around a wearer's foot, and a sole structure coupled to the upper to space the wearer's foot above the ground. In addition, the footwear may include laces for adjusting the upper to the wearer's foot. The laces may be connected to the upper in order to allow the wearer to tighten the laces.